


Stupid Fucking Clown

by Wickedly



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clowns, Demons, Dirty Talk, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Pre-Canon, Riding, Robot Sex, Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedly/pseuds/Wickedly
Summary: Blitzo swears he hates that stupid clown, but damn it if he doesn't drive him wild.
Relationships: Blitzo/Fizzarolli, Blitzo/Robo Fizz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Stupid Fucking Clown

**Author's Note:**

> i really loved robo fizz in the new helluva boss episode, so of course i gotta write some steamy action between him and blitzo. you're welcome.

Blitzo fucking hated his job.

He grumbled under his breath as he applied his stupid clown makeup, rolling his eyes in the mirror at his foolish appearance. 

"Oh, well if it isn't Blitzo!" A voice called out. "Good luck with your little show today, make sure not to scare all the kiddies away before I get my turn!" 

Blitzo turned to face the person who had just walked into the room, scowling when he was met with not a person, but a smiling knock-off jester robot. He pursed his lips before turning back around, not bothering to respond. 

"Aw, feeling nervous about your lame little jokes, Blitzo?" Robo Fizz taunted, wrapping his robotic arms around Blitzo's waist and squeezing him into a crushing hug. 

"Get off you stupid harlequin bitch," The imp choked out from the robot's constricting grasp. 

"Play nice Blitzo," He purred into his left ear, sending an electric shock down his spine (quite literally). 

Blitzo craned his neck to look at the jester pressed against his back. 

"Let go!" 

Fizzarolli gave a robotic sigh and recoiled his arms to his sides. "You're no fun," he complained. 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm lots of fun! It's my fucking job to be fun!" Blitzo yelled and turned around to throw the makeup brush he was holding at the jester. 

Fizzarolli dodged it easily and let out a maniacal laugh. "Uh-huh, and how's that working out for you?" He smiled, baring his sharp teeth. 

"Jesus Christ. I fucking hate you. Can't wait until I can leave this goddamn awful place." 

Fizzarolli's smile just widened and he sidled up next to Blitzo, squeezing into the chair next to him. He ran a finger down his chest and the imp beside him shuddered. 

"Oh? And what will you do when you leave?" He asked, slowly climbing into the other's lap. Blitzo averted his gaze. 

"I'll fucking kill you," He huffed out. 

Fizzarolli grinned even wider and went to nibble on Blitzo's ear with his sharp teeth. The imp underneath him was completely rigid. 

"I'm not even alive, babe," he whispered menacingly. 

It took a moment for Blitzo to respond as he started to squirm. "I know," he answered through gritted teeth. 

Fizzarolli trailed his hand down until he reached Blitzo's crotch and gently pressed his palm against the hardening cock in his pants. The imp shut his eyes tight and sucked in a dramatic breath, desperately trying his best not to moan and inflate the stupid jester's ego. Robo Fizz palmed him for a bit before snaking his arm under Blitzo's shirt and letting his fingers roam. He found the imp's nipples and made sure to brush over them 'accidently'. Blitzo shuddered and grabbed the robot's hips, trying to grind against him for friction. 

"Now now, Blitzo, no need to get greedy. Have some patience, dear!" Fizzarolli cackled at the imp, who responded by gripping his hips harder and letting out a frustrated grunt. 

"Stop being such a tease! Ugh! Why do I even put up with you!" 

Robo Fizz just smiled at him before quickly shredding his performance shirt with his claws. Blitzo shot him a murderous look for ruining his uniform, to which the jester just shrugged in response. Now with his chest exposed, the imp shivered at the cool air in the room; he had forgotten to close the window. Fizzarolli apparently took notice of his discomfort and smirked. 

"Don't worry darling, I'll warm you up," he purred. Blitzo just rolled his eyes. 

The jester ran his hands up and down the imp's smooth chest, admiring his red and white vitiligo spots. They looked like a work of art. He reached up to roll Blitzo's right nipple between his fingers, the male in question letting out a quiet moan in response. 

"Eager, are we?" Fizzarolli cooed. 

"Yes! Get on with it already or I'm gonna miss my damn show!" Blitzo glared down at him. 

Robo Fizz shrugged and adjusted himself on the imp's lap so he could undo the buttons of Blitzo's pants. He seemed to deliberately be doing it as slowly as possible, trying to get as much of a rise as he could out of the other. He liked making him beg for it. He leisurely pulled down each pant leg and pressed his hand up against Blitzo's straining cock again through his briefs. He moaned, but it clearly wasn't enough. 

"Hurry up!" The imp grumbled, moving to pull his undergarments down when the robot stopped him. 

"Uh-uh," He said. "Let me do it or I won't do it at all." 

The look Blitzo gave him made him burst out in laughter, and the imp had to slap him across the face in an effort to regain his attention. Fizzarolli frowned in mock hurt before finally removing Blitzo's trousers. His cock sprang out, desperately in need of attention. The jester grasped it in one hand and slowly stroked him, teasing the slit with his finger and letting his claws rake gently over the sensitive flesh. Blitzo leaned back and let out a shameless moan. 

"Please," he whined, completely at the robot's mercy. 

Robo Fizz cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me how bad you want it," he whispered into his ear. 

Blitzo's face turned to a scowl but he still blushed and looked away. 

"A-a lot," he stuttered. 

Fizzarolli clicked his tongue. "Could you be a bit more specific?" 

Now the imp was an entire shade of red darker. "Please, I want it so bad." 

"What do you want so bad?" 

"I uh," Blitzo was obviously flustered. 

"Hm?" Robo Fizz hummed in response. "Tell me what you want to do to me." 

The imp took a deep breath, desperately wishing the hand on his shaft would stroke faster. 

"I want to fuck you so hard that your stupid robot body short circuits." He huffed. 

Now it was Fizzarolli's turn to shudder. "Oh? You wanna treat me like the slutty little toy clown that I am?" 

Blitzo nodded eagerly in response. 

"Anything else?" 

He was silent for a moment before responding. "I want you to ride me the way you were fucking made to." 

The jester grinned and lifted himself to sink down onto the imp's welcoming cock. Blitzo let out a lewd moan and dug his claws into the robot's hips. It was puzzling how a piece of walking steel could feel so fucking good squeezing around him. When Fizzarolli had sunk down all the way, he lifted himself completely up only to sink back down again, the imp below him groaning wildly beneath him. The robot began to ride him, the other thrusting his hips up in synchronization. Robo Fizz wrapped his arms around Blitzo's neck as he bounced on his cock, letting his nails scratch lines onto his back. 

"Fuck! You're so tight," Blitzo muttered, using his hands to pull Fizzarolli down onto him more enthusiastically. 

"Aw, you're so sweet," the other cooed out condescendingly. 

"It's surprising," the imp continued. "Considering what a shameless whore you are." 

Robo Fizz let out a cackle. "I see my reputation proceeds me." 

Blitzo thrust up faster into the robot, snapping his hips up off the chair he was sitting on and arching his back. The tight heat around him repeatedly clamped down on his cock, and he think he finally understood why the jester whored about for money on the side. It was because he knew what he was fucking doing. Fizzarolli intentionally sent a spark through his body, causing Blitzo to yelp at the electric shock he received and soon enough he was cumming with a loud moan. 

The two sat there in their position for a minute while Fizzarolli gave him a chance to catch his breath. Then he slowly pulled off, Blitzo's eyes watching his movements, and he cursed under his breath at the sight of his cum leaking out from between the jester's robotic legs. 

"You should probably change before your show, unless you'd rather mentally scar a bunch of children," Robo Fizz taunted, "Oh wait, you already do that!" 

And there was that stupid fucking clown again that he hated with every ounce of his being. The imp rolled his eyes and stood to change out of his ripped clothes. 

Fizzarolli stopped at the door and looked back. "See you after the show, Blitzo!"

**Author's Note:**

> turned out to be pretty short, mostly because i'm tired as fuck and don't feel like writing a fucking novel right now. still hope you enjoyed though (:


End file.
